Dangereusement liée
by movie-like
Summary: Klaus a enfin l'amour de Caroline .Une éternité pour s'aimaient mais les dangers rodent toujours autour du couple .Quand une sorcière se vengera de Klaus en utilisant Caroline, le monde fragile de la famille Mikaelson disparaitra .
1. Chapter 1

Voilà l'histoire que je commencerais après Acceptes-tu .Elle sera beaucoup plus intéressante et détaillée .Une histoire plus mature, détaillée et longue car j'ai déjà d'innombrables idées .Mais je ne souhaite pas commencer cette histoire si vous ,j'espère mes futurs lecteurs, n'êtes pas intéressés par l'histoire .

Je vais déjà expliquer pourquoi j'ai écrit cette histoire .Je m'ennuie en cours, comme souvent, quand une idée m'ai venue .Lier la vie de Caroline à celle des victimes de Klaus .Ce dernier est connu pour avoir un faible pour le sang …frais or Caroline est la seule chose qui passe avant ce petit péché mignon alors pourquoi pas mélanger le tout ? Je sais pas si cette idée plaira mais à moi, elle me plait beaucoup .

J'arrête de vous embêter et vous laisse lire le début de ,j'espère, ma très longue fanfiction .

Bonne lecture,

Il était simplement seul .Klaus Mikaelson était seul comme sa chère sœur Rebekah l'avait prédit .Il n'était pas vraiment seul, il avait son éternel verre d'alcool dans la main droite .L'Originel le plus craint était seul attendant le retour de sa détestable famille qui était toujours en compagnie de ses stupides vampires .Sa propre famille préférait la présence d'ennemis que la sienne . Il ne souhaitait pas vraiment leur retour mais ils devaient partir le plus rapidement possible à la Nouvelle-Orléans .

Qui aurait cru que Niklaus Mikaelson était si impatient de retourner à la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Ville qu'il avait crée .Ville qu'il avait apprécie avec sa famille ? Ville qui était maintenant au détestable Marcel, son protégé .Son ancien protégé serait plus juste .

Il s'était promis de ne jamais retourner à la Nouvelle-Orléans .

Il ne voulait pas se l'admettre ,il souffrait .Il souffrait du rejet, de la solitude .Malgré ses efforts considérables pour chasser tous sentiments humains, il n'y arrivait pas .Son père, pas réellement, avait raison .Il était faible .

Malheureusement, il était le plus dangereux des êtres de la nuit .Il devait vivre sans regrets, sans peur et sans attaches .Il devait partir sans se retourner mais pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il aurait emmené rester ici .

Non pour cette stupide ville mais plutôt pour une certaine vampire blonde .

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se l'avouer .Sa sœur le savait ,son frère Elijah le savait aussi .Tout le monde le savaient .Sauf lui .

Il refusait de voir la vérité .Il continuerait surement en partant de Mystic Falls .Il essayerai d'oublier la belle vampire .Avec de nombreuses conquêtes, d'innombrables bouteilles d'alcool et une quantité gigantesque de sang .Mais malgré tout ses efforts, il ressentirait un manque qu'il ne pourrait pas expliquer .Sa famille pourrait mais pas lui car il refuserait simplement la réalité .

Elijah cherchait sa rédemption sans savoir qu'elle ne se trouvait pas si loin que ça .Elle était dans cette stupide ville sans importance .Elle était blonde et surnaturelle .Elle se nommait Caroline Forbs .

Klaus ne pouvait pas se l'admettre .Il aimait l'entendre rire et la voir rire .Voir ses sourcils se fronçaient quand il s'amusait à l'énerver .Il aimait la voir marcher dans la rue de sa démarche féline et gracieuse .L'entendre criait dessus malgré la menace qu'il était .Il aimait voir ses belles boucles rebondir quand elle bougeait .Il aimait la voir détourner le regard quand il l'a complimentait .

Il l'aimait tout simplement .

D'une façon passionnée, dangereuse et imparfaite .A sa façon, à son image .Il pouvait tout donner juste pour quelques minutes à ses côtés .Il était le genre d'homme ou vampire à n'aimer réellement qu'une seule femme .

Cette femme était Caroline Forbs .

Mais cette dernière aimait ce stupide de loup .Ce stupide loup qui n'était pas assez bien pour elle .Cette réalité assombrit le visage parfait du dangereux Originel qui finit son verre d'une traite avant de le jeter contre le mur le plus proche .Il tourna les talons et partit s'enfermer dans son atelier .

Malgré ses longs siècles, Klaus n'avait toujours pas acquis un certain équilibre .Il était toujours aussi impulsif et dangereux .Il pouvait parfaitement mentir, dire que tout allait bien, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien mais il se mentait .

Ses toiles le montraient .

Les couleurs se mélangeait dans un chaos parfait .Les couleurs les plus fréquentes étaient le rouge et le noir .Le rouge pour la passion et le noir pour la destruction .Deux choses qui le caractérisaient parfaitement bien .

Il serrait les dents et retenait ses larmes .Il détestait ou plutôt haïssait montrer ses faiblesses mais il ne pouvait plus retenir les vagues de sentiments néfastes le submergeait .

Il peignait violement, sans retenue .Il mélangeait les couleurs et les jeter presque sur la toile .Malgré ça, la peinture était harmonieuse .

Il ne cherchait pas à se calmer .Il cherchait juste à oublier quelques instants la douleur et la solitude qui le submergeait .Il cherchait à oublier son statut, son immortalité et tous les rejet qu'il avait subit .

Dans un mouvement brusque, il finit sa toile .Il ajouta une simple couleur avant de s'arrêtait .Il regardait sa toile en cherchant à ressentir quelque chose envers son travail mais rien ne venait .

Il prit la toile et la brisa comme son cœur s'était de nombreuses fois détruits .A cause de son père, de sa mère, de sa sœur, de ses frères et de Caroline .

Des milliers de douleur pour des milliers d'années .

«Alone. »

Ils avaient tout compte fait raison .Il était seul .Aujourd'hui mais aussi demain et après-demain .Dans une semaine, dans quelques mois et surement dans quelques années .Il serait seul pour toujours .Pendant sa longue existence .Sa terrible existence, sa douloureuse existence .

Qui aurait crut que Klaus Mikaelson détesterait sa puissance, son invulnérabilité ?

« Always and Forever. »

Il aurait aimait que ses mots soit vrais .Il aurait aimait être entouré par la famille qu'il aimait malgré ses actes et ses paroles qui contredisaient ses sentiments .

Il aimait sa famille .Sa sœur, ses frères .Il les voulait à ses côtés pour toujours .

En sentant que ses sentiments prenaient réellement le dessus, Klaus attrapa sa veste et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée .Il l'ouvrit rapidement et tomba sur la seule personne au monde qu'il aimait à part sa famille .Caroline .

Sa gorge était nouée tandis que son visage reprenait lentement le visage du dangereux Hybride qu'il était .Mais Caroline pouvait lire dans les yeux de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle .Elle pouvait lire de la tristesse, de la solitude, de la douleur .Pourquoi était-il ainsi ? Détruit et submergé par ses sentiments ? Caroline aimerait effacer ce qu'elle voyait .Elle aurait aimait le voir sourire, rire .

-Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il en gardant son visage inexpressif .

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire …..

-Si c'est pour me distraire chère Caroline, je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur .Déclara-t-il en souriant froidement .

Cette remarque énerva la vampire qui se trouvait devant lui .Elle toucha le torse de Klaus avec son index et se rapprocha dangereusement de son ennemi .

-Je ne suis pas une distraction ! Hurla Caroline .Je ne suis pas non plus un objet .C'est clair ?

-Aucuns ordres ne doit sortir de ta belle bouche Sweetheart .Répondit l'Originel

Caroline recula de quelques pas en gardant toujours un contact visuel avec Klaus .

-Pourquoi tu dois toujours gâcher ? Demanda Caroline en laissant couler quelques larmes sur ses joues blanches .J'étais venue pour te voir, pour te parler .Pour d'annoncer quelque chose .

-Que voulais-tu Caroline ? Demanda Klaus déstabiliser par les larmes de celle qu'il aimait .

-J'étais venue pour te dire quelque chose d'important …pour moi et qui te concernait directement .Expliqua-t-elle en se tordant les mains tandis que Klaus hochait la tête pour l'encourager à parler .

J'étais venue pour te dire que j'avais choisie .

-Choisis quoi Love ?

-Entre toi et Tyler .Annonça Caroline en relevant la tête .

Elle put voir Klaus serrait les dents et voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus devenir jaune .Il sautait au conclusion et Caroline pouvait parfaitement le comprendre .Elle n'était pas sans cœur et elle détestait blesser Klaus .

-Je suis venue te dire que je t'ai choisie Klaus .J'ai choisie le plus dangereux des êtres surnaturels .Ria-t-elle nerveusement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure .Je ne sais pas pourquoi en faîte .Commença la belle blonde en évident le regard surpris de celui qu'elle aimait .Quelle pensait aimer .Je n'en sais foutrement rien . Peut-être parce que j'aime te voir sourire ? Ou rire ? Commença Caroline en se touchant le front tout en croisant les jambes . J'aime ta façon de te moquer de moi, je déteste lire la douleur et la tristesse dans tes yeux .J'aime tes surnoms, j'aime être avec toi .J'aime t'aimer .Je me sens tellement vivante en t'aimant .Tellement ….heureuse .Je me sens enfin complète .Ca va paraître bizarre mais quand tu n'es pas avec moi, je me sens terriblement vide .Je trouve tout fade, sans couleur .Continua Caroline en arrêtant soudainement de se tordre les mains et regarda sans sourciller Klaus .

Je t'aime enfin je crois parce que je peut pas être sûr .Pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça .J'ai toujours ressentie quelque chose d'étrange en te voyant .En te touchant et c'est enfin maintenant que je comprends que je t'aime .Ca peut paraître bizarre .Tu as toute de même détruit quelques années de ma vie .Mais si tu acceptes ma présence à tes côtés pendant les prochains années, elles seront les plus belles de ma vie .Ouah, je viens te tout dire …Je dois faire flipper, non ?

-Caroline ….Murmura Klaus en tendant lentement les doigts vers cette dernière .

-Dit-moi que tu me pardonnes .Coupa Caroline en attrapant rapidement la main de l'Hybride. Les deux vampires frissonnèrent sous le contact .Leur corps réagissaient comme deux aimants .Dit-moi que tu m'aimes aussi .Que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir utilisé, blessé .Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'en remettre si tu préférais partir sans moi ou tout simplement m'ignorer et fermer la porte .Je sais que je t'ai blessé et que tu dois surement me détester mais je suis sûr d'une chose .C'est que je t'aime Klaus Mikaelson malgré tous ce que tu m'as fait .Je t'aimerais toujours, je serait toujours à tes côtés .J'adorai être celle qui partage ta vie et je souhaite réellement l'être .J'ai finie, j'attend juste une chose .Que tu me dises que tu m'aimes en rajoutant un surnom mignon si c'est pas trop demander .

Klaus secoua la tête et ce geste brisa lentement le cœur de Caroline qui crût que Klaus refusait .Elle recula mais celui qu'elle aimait l'attrapa et la serra fortement contre lui .Elle put sentir l'odeur sucré et boisé de Klaus, sentir son corps contre le sien .Sentir sa présence .

-Es-tu sûr Love ? Si tu es sûr, c'est pour toujours .

-Pour toujours Klaus .Répondit Caroline en regardant sans sourciller Klaus .Ce dernier baissa lentement la tête vers la vampire qui se trouvait dans ses bras .Cette dernière sauta sur les lèvres du vampire et soupira de soulagement .

Ils allaient être ensemble .

Always and Forever .

-Je t'aime Klaus .Souffla Caroline en laissant ses larmes glisser sur ses joues .

Quelques heures étaient passées mais Klaus et Caroline ne se lassaient toujours pas de s'embrasser .Malgré l'arrivée d'une minute à l'autre de la famille Mikaelson, les deux vampires profitaient de leur nouvelle relation .Caroline n'était plus vraiment coiffée et Klaus se trouvait torse-nu au beau milieu du salon .La belle blonde qui était maintenant sa petite-amie se retrouva à son tour sans t-shirt, ce dernier était dans un coin du salon et très certainement de mauvais état .Avant que Klaus puisse déchirer le jean qui recouvrait les longues jambes de Caroline, la porte s'ouvrit à la voler .

Caroline s'agrippa à Klaus qui courut à vitesse vampirique dans sa chambre tandis que Rebekah, Elijah et Kol entraient tranquillement dans la maison familiale .

-Klaus ! Hurla Kol en voyant le t-shirt noir de Caroline .Tu as une nouvelle conquête ?

-Tu oublies vite la belle Caroline .Ria Rebekah qui monta rapidement les escaliers mais tomba nez à nez sur son frère et sa nouvelle petite-amie qui avait enfilée un t-shirt blanc qui appartenait à l'Originel .

-Bonsoir Rebekah .Dit la jeune vampire en souriant timidement .

-Le petit chaperon rouge à craquer pour le beau loup ? Ria Kol qui stoppa net en voyant le regard furieux de son frère qui était à deux doigts de lui arracher la tête .Ok j'arrête !

-On peut dire ça .Ria Caroline en serrant la taille de Klaus qui caressa lentement le dos de cette dernière pour voir sa réaction .La belle vampire resta un moment la bouche ouverte avant de la fermer rapidement .Elle jura mentalement en se retenant de sauter sur Klaus qui prenait un malin plaisir à la provoquer .

-Si on laissez Klaus et la charmante Forbs ? Proposa Elijah qui reçut un sourire gênée de la part de Caroline.

Kol refusait de suivre sa famille et préférait embêter son demi-frère qui commençait à perdre patience .

-Désolé mais Kol reste Kol .Dit Rebekah en attrapant son frère par les cheveux tandis qu'Elijah riait face à l'attitude violente de sa sœur .L'Originel le plus irresponsable hurlait et jurait contre sa sœur qui osait le décoiffer sans aucune raison .

-Embêter le nouveau couple de notre famille est une raison Kol .S'énerva Rebekah en se retenant de tordre le cou de son frère .

Après que la porte se soit fermée sur les trois membres de la famille Mikaelson, Caroline et Klaus restèrent immobile devant l'escaliers en bois .

-On fait quoi ? Demanda la belle vampire en plaquant sa poitrine contre celle de son compagnon .

-Avant que ma chère famille arrive, nous nous amusions bien …Commença Klaus en gardant un sourire provocateur au lèvres .Toi et moi dans ….

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Caroline lui sautait dessus pour reprendre leurs activités très peu orthodoxes .

-Love …Tu n'attends même d'être dans ma chambre ? Ria l'Originel en enfouissant son visage dans le cou délicat de Caroline .Mais ca me gêne pas vraiment de le faire dans le couloir mais je pense pas que …

-Tais-toi et ramène-nous dans ta chambre .Souffla-t-elle en se retenant de déchirer les habits surement onéreux de son nouvel petit-ami .

Rapidement le jeune couple se retrouva sur le lit de Klaus et Caroline ne put résister et déchira le pantalon de l'Originel .

-Sweetheart, c'est très mal poli ce que tu viens de faire .Taquina Klaus en prenant un faux-air contrarié .

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, c'est bien toi qui vient de déchirer mon haut préféré .Maintenant tu arrêtes de parler et tu m'embrasses ! Ordonna Caroline en attirant Klaus vers elle .

Ce dernier secoua la tête avant de capturer les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait . Malgré ses sourires et ses blagues, Klaus ressentait quelque chose qu'il avait toujours fuit inconsciemment .Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu depuis sa transformation .Le bonheur et il savait qu'il pourrait ,peut-être, être de nouveau l'humain qu'il avait été .Malgré ses défaites, ses doutes et la douleur qu'il l'accompagnait depuis deux millénaires .

Klaus Mikaelson resta toujours le même .Odieux, méchant, sanguinaire et sadique mais une partie de son humanité reviendra surement .Dans cinq jours, cinq mois ou même cinq siècles .Il ne sait pas quand, comment et où mais il savait une chose .L'humanité qu'il fuyait tant reviendra un jour .

Alors ? J'attend vos impressions avec impatience .J'ai pas réellement envie de commencer une fiction sans l'avis des lecteur .

J'espère que ce début vous à plus .

A la prochaine fois .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 2 de ma fiction .

Avant toutes choses, réponses aux review :

Mayu87 : Merci pour ton review .Tu es ma première rewieuse ( ca se dit ? ) Le côté doux et attentionné de Klaus sera très travaillé dans cette fiction mais son côté ''dark'' sera toujours présent .Les autres membres de la famille Originelle seront plus violents que dans la série .Je suis heureuse de te compter dans mes futures lectrices .

Lea Michaelson : Merci pour ta review

Analissa : Les débuts commencent déjà dans se chapitre ! Aucun repos pour les petits héros pour le moment .Je te souhaite une bonne lecture .

Rien ne m'appartient !

Bonne lecture !

C&K

Une habitude qui s'était installée aux fils des années, quelques caresses qui réveillent instantanément un des deux .Leur corps réagissaient passionnément aux contacts de l'autre .Caroline adorait sentir son corps vibrait sous celui de Klaus mais elle détestait plus que tout les réveils doux et romantiques de son compagnon .Elle souhaitait dormir tandis que son corps souhaitait autre chose .Le corps de Klaus .

-Love .Souffla Klaus en caressant lentement le bras neigeux de Caroline qui dormait sur le flanc droit .

-Laisse-moi dormir ! Murmura cette dernière en enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans les nombreux coussins du lit qu'ils partageaient .C'était un énorme lit à deux places qui trônait fièrement au milieu d'une immense pièce qui comportait une cheminée ancienne, une coiffeuse et d'un bureau qui était caché sous les nombreux plans que Klaus dessinait pour nuire à Marcel .

-Je ne vais pas voir Marcel aujourd'hui et je me suis dit que …Commença l'Originel avant d'être coupé par sa compagne .

-On reste ensemble .Dit avec espoir Caroline en se mettant à califourchon sur Klaus qui ria en voyant l'impatience de la jeune vampire .Il détestait se séparer de sa belle Caroline mais il s'était promis de faire de la jeune femme sa reine .Si il volait le trône si tentant de Marcel, il ferait de Caroline sa reine .La reine de la Nouvelle-Orléans .Caroline Forbes et Klaus Mikaelson, roi et reine de la ville qu'il avait construit .

-Oui Love .Dit Klaus en capturant les lèvres naturellement rouges de Caroline .

Une matinée comme les autres…..

-C'est pas du jeu Nik' ! S'offusqua Caroline en poussant légèrement son compagnon .J'avais dit sans vitesse surhumaine ! Juste normal .Pas de vitesse surhumaine ou de sens hyper aiguisés !

-C'est pas si grave Love .

-SI ! Cria la jeune vampire en sautant sur ses pieds .Tu dois m'écouter de temps en temps .

Klaus se leva à vitesse humaine en souriant .Je t'écoute tout le temps pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel en remettant en place son t-shirt qui fut froissé lors de sa chute .Quelques tâches de terres tachaient son t-shirt qui était il y a quelques instants parfaitement blanc .

-Je t'écoute tout le temps ! Ria-t-il en enlaçant la taille de guêpe de la jeune femme .Ses lèvres s'étiraient pour former un sourire joueur et moqueur .Caroline resta un moment la bouche ouverte avant de la fermer rapidement .

-Si tu le dis .Répondit Caroline faisant la moue avant d'enlever lentement les brins d'herbes des cheveux blonds de Klaus .Ce dernier fut légèrement troublé par ce geste .Il n'était pas encore habitué à ce genre de gestes, il lui fallait du temps .

-Je te pardonne .Souffla la belle blonde en embrassant l'Originel qui bascula en arrière .

Les deux vampires lâchèrent un cri de surprise avant de s'embrassaient de nouveau .Toujours aussi parfait pensa Caroline en souriant de joie .

Malheureusement, ce genre de journée était rare .Tellement rare que Caroline profitait de chaque secondes qui composait cette journée .Marcel occupait Klaus qui était obnubilé par ce trône .Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait autant ce trône mais la jeune vampire ne disait rien, prenait son mal en patience et attendait le retour de son Originel .Encore aujourd'hui, Caroline se trouvait de nouveau seule dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Klaus, seule sur le lit deux places .Seule avec son téléphone dans les mains, attendant impatiemment l'appel de son Originel .L'appel arriva enfin et Caroline raccrocha à la première sonnerie .Tan pis si ca fait bizarre pensa-t-elle en souriant bêtement en entendant l'accent britannique tellement craquant de son compagnon .

-Hey Love ! Dit Klaus en marchant tranquillement dans un des quartiers de la Nouvelle-Orléans .

-Hey ! Tu rentres bientôt ? Tout c'est bien passé ? Demanda Caroline en se levant du lit .

-Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline .Son trône est bientôt le mien .A nous .Je rentre dans deux heures car je dois déjà me nourrir .

Caroline se coucha sur le matelas moelleux en fermant les yeux .Il rentre que dans deux heures pensa-t-elle .Allez arrête de faire la gamine pourrie gâtée s'ordonna la vampire en ouvrant les yeux .

-Ok .Souffla la belle blonde en laissant entendre sa tristesse .

-Je …heu…. .Dit Klaus en essayant de s'excuser mais il n'y arrivait pas .Il détestait rendre malheureuse sa douce Caroline .

-Ce n'est rien ! Je t'aime Nik' .

-Moi aussi .Répondit ce dernier en raccrochant avant se diriger vers un groupe d'étudiants .

Une heure que Klaus avait appelé .Une heure que Caroline regardait un stupide film d'amour avec sa belle-sœur, Rebekah .Une heure que les deux jeunes femmes s'ennuyaient .Rebekah attendait le retour de ses frères et Caroline attendait Klaus .

-Elle est vraiment idiote ! S'énerva l'Originelle en jetant quelques pop-corn sur l'écran plasma du salon .

-C'est vrai .Ria Caroline en voyant sa belle-sœur réagir aussi bêtement .

-Je m'ennuie !

-Moi aussi .Souffla la jeune vampire en basculant la tête en arrière .Je voudrais bien sortir mais …

-Mais quoi Caroline ? Klaus ne veut pas ? Je te croyais plus ….Indépendante .Titilla Rebekah en sachant parfaitement que sa belle-sœur allait réagir .

La réaction de la jeune blonde ne se fit pas attendre .Elle sauta sur ses pieds nus et regarda avec détermination l'Originelle .Caroline frappa dans ses mains, pointa du doigt son amie avant d'ouvrir la bouche .

-On y va ! J'ai envie de boire un verre .Déclara-t-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à sa belle-sœur qui éclata de rire devant la réaction de Caroline .

-C'est parti ! Dit Rebekah en se mettant debout à vitesse vampirique .

-Tu pouvais pas te lever à vitesse humaine ? Toi et Klaus utilisaient h24 vos capacités vampiriques .

-Et alors ? Demanda la vampire en levant un sourcil .Je suis un vampire, j'en profite .

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel avant de flasher dans sa chambre .Elle piocha un jean noir et un chemisier bleu plus une paire de ballerines de la même couleur de son haut .La vampire s'habilla rapidement, se coiffa et se maquilla légèrement avant de sortir en trompe de sa chambre .Leur chambre plus précisément

-Je suis là ! Cria Caroline en descendant les escaliers mais elle se stoppa net en tombant nez à nez avec un inconnu .Un vampire pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils .La belle blonde resta un moment paralysée avant de réaliser que cet inconnu ressemblait étrangement au portrait que Klaus avait tiré de Marcel .

-Vous êtes ….Commença la jeune vampire en montant lentement quelques marches .

-Marcel .Je me nomme Marcel .Répondit ce dernier en souriant .Ce sourire était étrange et glaça le sang de Caroline .Une lueur étrange apparaissait dans les yeux du vampire en voyant Rebekah .Cette dernière était descendu rapidement en entendant Caroline parlait avec un homme .Elle n'avait sur elle qu'une longue chemise qui appartenait à Stephan .Souvenir d'une courte amourette .

-Tu fous quoi ici Marcel ? Demanda avec énervement l'Originelle .

-J'ai, comment dire, entendu dire que Klaus essayait de prendre mon trône or je suis le roi de la Nouvelle-Orléans Sweetheart .Déclara violement Marcel en perdant quelque peu le contrôle de lui-même

-Le Sweetheart va mieux à Klaus .Précisa Caroline en fusillant du regard l'ennemi de son compagnon .Tu sais l'accent joue beaucoup là-dedans .

Marcel regarda étrangement Caroline .Un mélange de colère, envie et suspicion .Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt .Se manège dura quelques secondes avant que le vampire se décide à parler

-Tu connaît Klaus ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Caroline .Trop au goût de Rebekah qui se plaça devant sa belle-sœur .Personne touche à Caroline pensa-t-elle en fusillant du regard son ancien-amant .

-Bien sûr .Répondit Caroline en levant les yeux au ciel face à la question bête de son interlocuteur . Je vis chez lui .

-Moins d'insolence serait mieux douce vampire .

-Je ne suis pas ta douce .Cracha la belle blonde avant de s'effondrait en hurlant .

Une jeune femme fit son apparition .Elle possédait de long cheveux bruns qui encadrait son visage ovale

Ses yeux étaient petits, en amande et de couleur miel .Ses longues mains étaient tendues vers sa nouvelle victime .Cette dernière hurlait sous le regard effrayée de l'Originelle qui ne savait pas quoi faire

-Arrête ! Hurla Rebekah en flashant sur la sorcière mais elle se trouva projetait contre le mur .

-Tais-toi vampire .

-Je suis un Originel donc tu me dois le respect .Dit simplement la blonde en remettant en place le seul habit qu'elle portait .Si tu ne m'écoutes pas, je saurais obligée de t'arracher le cœur .Finit-elle en souriant sadiquement .

-Ma très chère Rebekah, c'elle que tu as devant toi est ma fille adoptive .Davina .

-Je prendrais encore plus de plaisir à la tuer .Maintenant laisse ma belle-sœur…..

-Ta belle-sœur ? Répéta Marcel en ouvrant la bouche .Cette jeune vampire est ta belle-sœur .La femme de qui ? Kol, Elijah ….Klaus ?

Rebekah fusilla du regard Marcel et Davina mais ne répondit pas .Elle pourrait être torturée qu'elle ne dirait rien .La colère de Klaus est beaucoup plus inquiétante .En ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son ancienne amante, Marcel demanda à Davina de faire souffrir Caroline .Cette dernière hurla de douleur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient .

-Répond .Hurla Marcel .

-C'est ….

-C'est ma petite-amie ! Grogna Klaus en flashant sur Marcel .Il plongea sa main dans le thorax de son ancien ami et arracha son cœur qui tomba mollement sur le sol .Ma très chère..Je ne connais absolument pas ton nom mais plusieurs de mes sorcières se trouvent à quelques mètres de la maison est elles n'hésiteront pas à te tuer .Par avant qu'elles et moi ne te tuons !

Davina regarda avec terreur les deux vampires avant de partir en courant vers la porte d'entrée .Klaus essuya le sang de Marcel sur son pull et flasha sur Caroline avant de la monter à l'étage sans un regard pour sa sœur .

-Si tu as mal quelques part, monte pour que je puisse te donner de mon sang .Cria l'Originel en posant délicatement sa compagne sur leur lit .

-C'est bon ! Répondit Rebekah en montant les escaliers après avoir craché sur celui qui avait causé l'inconscience de sa belle-sœur .

Le vampire âgé de plus de mille ans regardait avec inquiétude l'ange qui dormait sur son lit .Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés sur les coussins blancs de leur lit tandis que ses habits informa Klaus que Caroline avait l'attention de partir en soirée .Pourquoi et où pensa-t-il avant de se mordre le bras avant de faire couler le liquide rouge dans la gorge de la vampire .Quelques instants plus tard, Caroline toussa avec force et ouvrit enfin les yeux .Ses yeux montraient son inquiétude et la surprise de voir l'Hybride devant elle .La belle blonde se mit doucement assise avant de toucher la joue de son petit-ami .

-Merci Nik' ! Merci…Souffla-t-elle en embrassant doucement la commissure de ses lèvres .

-Je te protégerais toujours Love .Promis Klaus en glissant ses mains dans les boucles blondes de Caroline.

-Moi aussi ! Hurla Rebekah depuis sa chambre .

-Je sais, merci ! Répondit l'autre blonde de la famille en souriant avant de se trouver couchée sur son lit .

Klaus se trouvait au-dessus d'elle et embrassait son cou .Caroline laissa échapper un petit soupir de plaisir avant de se reprendre .

-Je viens d'être agressée ! Laisse-moi respirer .Souffla la jeune vampire en poussant doucement Klaus .

-Sérieusement ?

-Je rigole Klaus ! Je dirais jamais non .

-Je le savais .Dit avec prétention .Caroline leva les yeux au ciel en riant .Toujours aussi prétentieux pensa-t-elle en arrachant le t-shirt couvert de sang de Klaus .

C&K

-Où est Klaus ? Hurla une jeune sorcière .Elle poussa violement Davina, cette dernière tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol .La brunette n'osa pas se lever car elle connaissait le caractère incontrôlable de son amie .En plus de ça, la sorcière possédait d'énormes pouvoirs .D'immenses pouvoirs .

-Mort Emily ! Marcel est mort ! Répondit Davina en pleurant la perte de son père adoptif .Elle avait parfaitement contrôlé la situation mais ce stupide Hybride avait contrecarrée ses plans .

-Qui l'a tué ?

-Klaus .Klaus Mikaelson .

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Emily en serrant les poings .

-Pour défendre sa petite-amie .

-Je vais la tuer .Déclara sans aucunes émotions Emily en tournant les talons .

Tadam !

La vengeance d'Emily est le lien entre les victimes de Klaus et Caroline mais comment va-t-elle le réaliser ?

Klaus s'en rendra compte que Emily voudra se venger ? Arrivera-t-il à contrecarrer ses plans ?

Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre .

Une chose à vous dire :

Lâchez les review, je serais hyper contente :D

A la prochaine ( la semaine prochaine si j'arrive à mettre mes idées sur papier )


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde,

Je suis désolé mais je répondrais à vos review dans le prochain chapitre .

Merci pour vos petit review vraiment encourageants, je vous remercie beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre trois vous plaira .

Je vous poste un chapitre avant la rentrée pour être sûr de pas laisser moisir ce chapitre dans mon ordinateur mais la suite seras un peu longue, désolé .

Bonne lecture !

« Le soleil se levait enfin, il illuminait la Nouvelle-Orléans qui dormait encore .La nuit avait été dur pour les amis et proches de Marcel, son enterrement avait eu lieu et son trône avait donné à Klaus .Une nuit difficile pour les autres et joyeuse pour la famille Originelle . »

En ce moment, le soleil brulait les paupières de Caroline qui jura en italien, langue appris lors de ses nombreux voyages, en se retournant .Klaus grogna en sentant sa compagne bouger .Il l'attrapa par les épaules et grâce à sa force surhumaine, le beau vampire changea de place avec Caroline .Il se retrouva donc face aux fenêtres .

-Caroline ! En entendant l'Originel l'appelait par son prénom, la vampire blonde grimaça. Pas aussi tôt se dit-elle .Quand son compagnon n'utilisait pas ses surnoms si craquant, cela voulait dire que les ennuis n'étaient pas loin .

-Bah c'est pas ma faute .Plaida Caroline en ouvrant les yeux .Si tu arrêtais de laisser les rideaux ouverts peut-être que je pourrais finir ma nuit sans problème !

-Si tu arrêtais de dormir face aux fenêtres ….Commença Klaus .Caroline coupa court à la dispute en se levant du lit .Elle frissonna quand ses pieds rencontrèrent le sol froid mais reprit rapidement un visage inexpressif .Habitude prise depuis sa relation avec le plus dangereux des Originels .La belle blonde fusilla du regard Klaus avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain .L'eau se fit entendre tandis que le beau vampire grogna de frustration .Il flasha vers la porte blanche et frappa violement .

-Love !

-Même pas en rêve .Hurla Caroline en sachant parfaitement se que voulait son compagnon .C'est hors de question .Point barre !

-Love, ne fait pas l'idiote .

-Je fais jamais l'idiote .Cria la belle blonde en coupant l'eau .

-Caroline….

Cette voix bourrée de luxure fit craquer la vampire blonde qui ouvrit lentement la porte .Elle laissa rentrer Klaus à son plus grand bonheur .Il entra dans l'immense salle de bain qu'il partageait avec Caroline avec une lenteur calculée .Klaus voyait le désir brûlait dans les yeux bleus de Caroline et il adorait ça .Comprenant le petit jeu de son Originel, la vampire fronça les sourcils avant de tourner le dos .

-Tu m'énerves !

-Je fermerais les rideaux .Murmura l'Originel en embrassant délicatement sa compagne .

-C'est mieux .Ria cette dernière en remettant en place les cheveux blonds de Klaus même si elle préférait le voir avec les cheveux en bataille .Caroline trouvait ça plus sexy .

Pendant que son frère et sa belle-sœur s'amusaient, Rebekah se levait seulement .Elle sortit lentement de son lit, encore endormie, et ouvrit d'un coup sec les rideaux pourpres de sa chambre .L'Originelle ouvrit ses fenêtres et profita de la douce chaleur qui émanait du soleil éclatant .Aujourd'hui serait un nouveau jour pensa-t-elle en ne sachant pas que cette journée serait le début d'une suite de problèmes .

-Bon ! Déclara Klaus en frappant dans ses mains .Aujourd'hui, c'est dirons-nous mon jour .Marcel est mort donc son trône est le mien ! Et le tien Love .Précisa-t-il en pointant du doigt Caroline qui somnolait au-dessus de son verre de sang .

-Et moi ?

-Rebekah, ma très chère Rebekah ! Tu auras des privilèges …

-Je peux tuer sans me cacher ? Demanda l'Originelle avec un sourire sadique .

-Je fais partie d'une famille de malade …Murmura la simple vampire en levant les yeux au ciel .

Kol et Elijah se faisaient désirer .Rebekah et Caroline décidèrent de rester à la maison pour se détendre pendant que Klaus organisait chez Marcel son règne .Les deux blondes décidèrent de se préparer dans l'immense salle de bain de Rebekah .Cette dernière ouvrit la porte avant de s'engouffrait dans sa pièce préférée tandis que Caroline restait immobile .Malgré les années, elle n'était jamais rentrée dans la salle de bain de sa belle-sœur et elle pouvait dire qu'elle le regrettait .C'était juste immense, démesurée et luxueux .Comme Rebekah . Les murs étaient blancs se qui rendaient la pièce lumineuse et deux énormes fenêtres se situaient en face de la porte .Une simple et ancienne baignoire trônait au milieu de la pièce .Rebekah préférait ignorer la paralysie de son amie et se dirigea vers une armoire de couleur marron .Elle ouvrit les portes, chercha ce qu'elle voulait mais laissa les portes ouvertes .Caroline tourna la tête pour voir l'intérieur de l'armoire et resta un moment bouche-bée .Elle qui se disait accro aux achats était qu'une misérable concurrente contre l'Originelle .Un nombre incalculable de parfums, eye-liner, masque de beauté et d'autres produits se trouvaient dans l'armoire.

-Oh mon dieu .Souffla Caroline en faisant les gros yeux à Rebekah .

-Quoi ? Demanda l'Originelle en s'appliquant parfaitement un trait d'eye-liner avant de s'attaquait à sa coiffure .

-Tu es folle….Tu ne vas même pas utiliser tout ca .

-C'est-ce que tu penses ! Répondit Rebekah, toujours aussi concentrée sur son reflet .Tu n'es pas mieux que moi !

-Mais moi, j'utilise ce que j'achète .Se défendit Caroline .La jupe pensa-t-elle en grimaçant .

-OH ! Et la magnifique jupe bleu que Klaus trouvait trop courte ? Tu vas réellement la mettre ?

-Tais-toi .Ordonna Caroline en tournant les talons et se diriger vers sa chambre .Elle se préparera dans sa salle de bain .

K&C

-Comment ça ? Hurla Klaus en abattant son poing sur la table basse .

-J'ai entendu dire qu'une sorcière du nom d'Emily veut ta mort et ….

-Parle Kol ! Ordonna l'Hybride en perdant le contrôle .Ses yeux devenaient jaunes tandis que ses mains ne formaient que deux poings .On ne pouvait pas gâcher son bonheur .Pas maintenant .

-Et celle de Caroline .Finit l'Originel en évitant le regard de son frère .Où est Elijah se demanda-t-il en prenant peur .Il savait que son frère était sensible sur le sujet Caroline Forbes surtout quand sa vie était en danger .

Klaus se leva brusquement et fit tomber sa chaise .Il posa à plat ses mains sur la table en fixant son petit frère .Calme-toi s'ordonna-t-il. Son épaule se brisa, l'Hybride regarda avec dégout et fascination son épaule .Il allait se transformer, il devait faire sortir Kol de la pièce .Il pourrait le blesser ou pire le tuer .Sa colère embrumait son esprit, Klaus remit en place son épaule .

-Sort ! SORT! Hurla-t-il en fixant le vampire qui se trouvait devant lui .Il dût se concentrer pour se rappeler le nom de son frère, son esprit loup reprenait le dessus .L'inquiétude gagna son cœur autrefois insensible .

-Dépêche-toi ! Reprit Klaus en voyant son frère toujours dans la pièce .

-Je te laisse pas .Dit Kol avec fermeté .

-Sort petit frère .Souffla Klaus en ancrant son regard à celui de Kol .Ses yeux changèrent pendant quelques secondes de couleur avant de rester jaune .

Kol resta un moment interdit avant de reprendre ses esprits .Il flasha en dehors de la pièce .

Quelques secondes après que son frère soit sortit, Klaus tomba en hurlant sur le sol .Son corps n'étaient plus qu'os brisaient et douleur .Son esprit loup prenait le dessus sur sa raison, il redevenait une bête sanguinaire .

-Personne ne touche à ma famille .Souffla-t-il avant que son côté loup prenne le dessus .

C&K

Une simple cabane en bois .Le toit était complètement détruit et le sol était encore en état malgré quelques planches absentes .Un simple cabane abandonnée dans les bois .Pas plus flippant que ça pensa Davina en suivant difficilement Emily .Un arbre penchait dangereusement au-dessus du toit de la cabane, son feuillage touchait le bois du toit et le vent faisait danser les feuilles marrons .Emily regardait avec détermination droit devant elle en ne cherchant pas à parler à Davina .Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit insupportable, ce qui fit grimacer la jeune sorcière .

-Rentre .Ordonna Emily en pointant du doigt la porte .

-Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas ? Demanda bêtement la brunette .

-Si il y a des pièges, je le saurai .Maintenant rentre ! Hurla presque la sorcière .Davina regarda avec horreur la porte d'entrée avant de s'engouffrait avec crainte dans la cabane .Rien .Aucuns pièges .

Davina lâcha un souffle de soulagement .

-Parfait ! Dit Emily en entrant dans la cabane .J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de préparer les bougies et le cercle, il ne manque plus que ton sang .

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu poses toujours des questions stupides ? Tu es la survivante de la Moisson .Tu as d'énormes pouvoirs certes moins que moi mais tout de même .

Emily s'accroupit au milieu du cercle et alluma les bougies .Davina attrapa un couteau et entailla son poignet .Son sang coulait lentement dans un verre en cristal tandis que la jeune sorcière regardait Emily plaçait les bougies autour d'elle .

-Pourquoi sont-elles de couleur différente ?

-Le blanc pour Caroline .Elle est pure malgré son vampirisme .Commença Emily en caressant la bougie en question. Le rouge pour le sang que Niklaus fait couler . Le noir pour le chaos que causera mon sort . Le gris pour Marcel, mon Marcel .Ton sang est prêt ?

-Oui .Répondit Davina en tendant le verre remplie du liquide rouge .

-Parfait !

Emily attrapa le verre et laissa couler le sang de Davina au centre du cercle .La flaque se dispersa en quatre .Les flaques se dirigèrent chacune vers leur bougie respective .Emily poussa Davina en dehors de la pièce avant de tendre les mains vers le cercle .

-Caroline Forbes m'aidera inconsciemment à tuer Klaus Mikaelson .A venger Marcel .Que mon énergie, ma magie et mon âme m'aident .Ils seront mes alliés .

Emily ne put continuer, elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol sale de la cabane .Le sang qui coulait de ses oreilles se mélangea avec celui de Davina .Leur sang ne formaient plus qu'un .

-Emily ! Cria Davina en rentrant .Quand elle avait entendue Emily tomber, elle était rentrée sans attendre .

-Oui. Murmura Emily en reprenant ses esprits .

-C'est fini ?

-Ma vengeance est prête .Dit la sorcière en fixant le cercle .Elle se leva, attrapa la bougie blanche qui incarnait Caroline et l'alluma .

K&C

Caroline flasha à la salle de bain en sentant un vague de douleur l'envahir .Elle eu juste le temps de fermer la porte et se diriger vers les toilettes, qu'une fulgurante douleur tordit son estomac .

Elle vomit et se laissa glisser sur le sol froid .

-Caroline ..Appela Rebekah en ouvrant la porte .

-Oui.

-Ca va ?

-Non .Répondit Caroline en essayant de se lever .

-Attend, je vais t'aider .Dit l'Originelle en portant sa belle-sœur jusqu'au lit que Caroline et Klaus partageaient .

-Merci .Souffla la jeune vampire en voyant Rebekah la recouvrir d'une couette .

-J'appelle Klaus .

-Non ! Dit Caroline avant de grimacer de douleur . Sa peau était d'un blanc cadavéreux, ses lèvres prenaient une teinte bleue tandis que d'étranges veines noires apparaissaient sous les yeux de Caroline avant de disparaître .Rebekah commençait à perdre le contrôle .Elle avait peur pour Caroline et surtout de la réaction de Klaus .

-Klaus s'est transformé ! Hurla Kol en entrant dans la pièce .Oh…Souffla-t-il en voyant sa belle-sœur dans un aussi mauvais état .

-Quoi ? Répondirent ensemble les deux blondes .Une d'une voix aigue et forte tandis que l'autre d'une voix faible et grave .

-Klaus est en mode loup sanguinaire .

-Pourquoi ?

-Une sorcière puissante veut se venger de la mort de Marcel .Il veut se venger en tuant Caroline .

-Oh mon dieu .Dit Rebekah en plaçant sa main sur sa bouche .Il….

-Je sais pas quand il rentra .Répondit Kol en devinant la question de sa sœur .Il était dans un état second, il m'a appelé petit frère .

-Arrête de blaguer .Dit l'Originelle d'une voix grave et monotone .Caroline est victime de …

-Un sort ! La sorcière .Comprit l'Originel en frappant dans ses mains .Désolé .S'excusa-t-il en voyant Caroline grimacer .Notre ennemie fait souffrir Caroline, il faut savoir qui est là sorcière en question .

-Appelle Ruby .

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Caroline en fronçant les sourcils .

-Une ancienne sorcière qui nous a défendu pendant des années .Elle est immortelle, une sorcière puissante et fidèle à notre famille .Ruby est notre sorcière personnelle .

-Beckah, je me sens …Commença Caroline en haletant .

-Rebekah, la sorcière est derrière tout ..

Un bruit dans le salon coupa l'Originel qui regarda Rebekah, il pointa du doigt la porte et se dirigea vers cette dernière .La belle blonde hocha la tête en restant devant Caroline, en position de défense et attendit que son grand frère fasse quelque chose .Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit, Klaus apparut devant eux .D'énormes tâches de sang tâchaient ses bras et son visage et des brins d'herbes restaient accrochés dans ses boucles blondes .Son regard était empreint de colère et de tristesse .Il regardait, impuissant, sa compagne souffrir .Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues parfaitement rasées, ses bras pendaient mollement et ses lèvres étaient légèrement ouvertes .

-Caroline .Souffla-t-il en restant toujours immobile .

-Klaus, ne pleure pas .Répondit Caroline en essayant de sourire à son Originel .Je suis juste malade .

-C'est la sorcière qui veut votre mort .

-Je le sais Kol, je sais comment elle se nomme .

-Comment ? Demanda l'Originel .

-Ruby, je l'ai appelé et elle a fait en sorte de trouver qui est-elle et où elle se trouve .Répondit Klaus en restant toujours immobile .

-Comment elle s'appelle ?

-Emily Regals .Elle se trouve dans l'ancienne cabane .

-L'ancienne cabane ? Qu'est-ce que sait ? Demanda Caroline en fronçant les sourcils .

-L'endroit où la Moisson se déroulait .Un endroit rempli de magie, les sorcière mortes lors de la Moisson y sont enterrées, leur magie restent donc dans le lieu .

-C'est quoi sa vengeance ? Demanda Rebekah en restant toujours devant Caroline malgré la menace inexistante .

-Nous lier .

-Quoi ? Explique Klaus ! Hurla l'Originelle .

-Elle va lier Caroline et mes victimes .Elle souffre comme mes victimes souffrent, Ruby m'a tout expliqué .Déclara Klaus en regardant droit dans les yeux Caroline .Je suis désolé Love .

-C'est rien mais si tu nourris pas, tu meurs .Comprit la jeune vampire avec horreur .

-Je le sais Caroline mais je ne peut pas risquer ta vie .

-On va trouver une solution .

-Il n'y aucunes solutions Rebekah, le sort qu'a lancé la sorcière est trop puissant, Davina est son alliée .

-Alors quoi ? Tu vas arrêter de te nourrir ? Se manifesta Kol en pointant du doigt son frère .

-Et mourir . Répondit sans aucunes émotions Klaus .

TADAM !

Alors, vous aimez ?

A vos reviews et à la prochaine .


End file.
